Long Distance
by CaptainBruckner
Summary: Ben is away and Michael misses him.


Michael was lying in bed reading one of his old comics but even Captain Astro couldn't keep his mind off of Ben. His lover was off at a teacher's convention, lecturing and socializing, at the busiest time of Comic Book season. This week held three special releases from Marvel alone and he was flooded with work, unable to take the trip with his husband. Ben had been gone for three days and Michael was starting to really miss him. He had been sleeping in his clothes and even tried reading one the books on his shelf, but nothing could fill the void. He wanted to be in Ben's arms, feel his lips, and hear his voice. Ben had emailed Michael every day to tell him how things were going and telling him he missed him, but it just wasn't enough. Michael had already planned out the perfect coming back party. It involved a candlelit picnic inside a fort in the living room, fresh fruit, and lots of condoms.

Michael sighed, putting down his comic and turned off the light, retiring to mope about his lonely existence. Not only was Ben gone, but Hunter was away at summer camp. They had decided that Hunter needed to get out of Pittsburg for a change and bond with kids who weren't living on Liberty Avenue. Hunter had picked out a camp he liked and was there for three weeks. It was wonderful when Ben was home because it meant loud, uninhibited, raunchy sex, but now it was even lonelier.

Michael's thoughts floated toward the memories of the last week. Being bent over the kitchen table and taken in the middle of the afternoon, sitting on the washer as Ben sucked him off, making out on the living room floor. As he remembered each instance Michael closed his eyes and pulled his shirt up his chest, playing with his nipples. He thought of Ben's tongue on his chest and could almost feel it on his skin. He moaned softly and felt himself harden under the covers. Michael sat up and removed his clothing before settling back into the bed and reliving the events that had happened there exactly five days before hand. He began pulling at his cock when the phone rang, startling him. Looking at the caller ID Michael saw Ben's name and smiled, reaching for the phone and answering breathlessly.

"Hey, baby!"

"Hey, Brown Eyes. What are you up to?"

"Oh, umm, nothing, why?" Michael tried to relax his breathing and pretend like he wasn't jerking off.

"Because you're breathing heavily and I know that kind of breathing... Now Mr. Novotny-Bruckner, what are you up to?" Michael could hear his husband grinning and knew he was caught. Damn marrying a man who knew everything about him!

"Well, I was just thinking about you. You always get my heart racing."

"And?"

"Okay, okay, I was jerking off! Happy?" Michael sighed and blushed in the empty room, hearing his husband's soft laughter on the other end of the line.

"Very. That's actually kind of the reason I called. I wanted to see how you were holding up and I also wanted to trick you into phone sex... I'm dying out here without you."

"Really? Well I'm doing alright, but I miss you like crazy. It's so lonely here in this house and this bed without anyone else. I've been wearing your clothes."

"Oh? Are you wearing them now?"

"Nope, just a smile." Michael heard a soft groan on the other end and smiled, glad that he married a man who was just as horny as him. "What about you? What are you wearing?"

"Briefs, but they're getting a little tight. Maybe I should take them off?"

"Definitely." Michael's hand slipped under the blanket and took hold of his dick, teasing the head as he listened to Ben's voice.

"Alright, now we're wearing matching outfits. Mmm, I love your naked little body. What would you like me to do to you Michael; if I were there what would you want?" Ben practically moaned the words and Michael knew he was playing with himself as well.

"I want you to kiss me. I want your tongue inside my mouth and your hands all over me. I want you to lick down my body, leaving no inch untouched. I want your mouth on my cock, oh, Ben!"

"I'm sucking you. God, you're so big and hard. I take in just the head and run my tongue up and down your slit, tasting your precum. You taste so good, baby. Now I'm taking you all the way into my throat and I'm swallowing around your head. Does that feel good, baby?"

"Oh, fuck, Ben! That's so good! I want you inside me!"

"Not yet, baby. I'm fingering you now. Put your fingers inside your ass and pretend they're mine." Michael sucked on two fingers, wetting them, before bringing them to his hole and pushing in. He moaned loudly and arched his back, wanting more.

"Ben, please!"

"I'm fingering you, stretching you and massaging your prostate. My tongue is licking around your entrance, teasing you. Can you feel that? Feel me rimming you?"

"Oh, Ben, that's so good! Fuck! I want you, I want you so bad." Michael was writhing against the bed, the phone resting near his head and his eyes closed. He desperately needed to be fucked.

"Mmm, Michael, get-get the dildo from the drawer." Michael reached over grabbed the dildo and lubed it, too lost in lust to be embarrassed.

"Okay, got it. Are you going to fuck me now?"

"Oh, god, baby. Pretend it's me. I'm rubbing the head of my cock against your hole, teasing you," Michael maneuvered the dildo to do the same, closing his eyes and picturing his husband towering over him. "Now I'm pushing in, slowly. I'm stretching you, filling all of you. Does it feel good, baby?" Michael moaned loudly in response, pushing the dildo all the way in.

"Fuck me, Ben, fuck me!" Both men were panting, moaning, and writhing together, their imaginations bringing them closer and closer to orgasm.

"I'm pulling out and pushing back in, hitting your prostate dead on. Oh, baby, I love the look on your face when I fuck you. I'm jerking you off, too, as I pound into you. You feel so good, Michael! So tight!"

"Oh, god, that's it! Right there!" Michael found his prostate with the toy and hit it over and over again, the same way Ben always did. "Oh, Ben, you're so hard! I'm getting close!"

"Me too, baby. Cum for me!" Ben's words gave Michael the agency to let loose and he did. He fucked his palm as he moved the dildo in and out of him, imagining it was Ben. Then the thought of Ben in his hotel room, completely naked and pleasuring himself sent him skyrocketing over the edge into orgasm.

"BEN!" He screamed, cumming all over his stomach and hand, shaking in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Michael!" Ben ground out, releasing himself. Michael removed the dildo and cleaned his hand and stomach before collapsing back into the bed. The men lay in silence while they tried to catch their breath, completely exhausted.

"That was amazing, Ben." Michael stated smiling and bringing the covers up over his naked body again. Now the bed was warm and comforting rather than cold and empty.

"Damn right it was. You're so sexy. Only four more days until we can do that for real. And we'll have another full week until Hunter gets home. So make sure all surfaces are cleared off and ready to be fucked on."

"Oh, don't you worry! We'll be lucky if we make it out of the airport without having sex in the bathroom!" The sound of Ben's laughter warmed Michael's heart like a big hug.

"We'll just have sex in the car in the parking lot."

"Mmm, can't wait." Michael heard a yawn from Ben and smiled, "I guess I better let you get to sleep, you need to save you energy for when I'm with you."

"I will, don't worry. Sweet dreams Mr. Novotny-Bruckner."

"Sweet dreams, professor. I love you."

"I love you, too, Brown Eyes. Good night."

"Good night." Michael hung up the phone and grinned, falling asleep completely relaxed and excited for Ben's homecoming.


End file.
